


some day soon

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Ficlet, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: One night Carmen and Julia meet, kiss, and continue to live alone.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	some day soon

The night was beautiful even if a little bit cold for Greek standards. On the clear sky the full moon was shining, covering everything in blue light, making the place just a little bit dreamy and a little bit creepy. Julia shivered, reminding herself not to get distracted by the beauty of her surroundings. 

She was waiting in a shadow of a tree. Looking around she saw no one - until she saw someone. In some distance a shape in red started moving towards her. In a glance Julia saw a smile from under Carmen's hat. They were waiting for this meeting for so long. 

They greeted with a kiss. Small at first but deeper and deeper as they felt their hearts beat faster and their bodies recognize each other's shapes. 

"No one followed you?" asked Carmen finally breaking out from the kiss. 

"No. No one knows I'm here."

"Great. Here's Intel I promised." 

They quickly exchanged memory cards and started to stare at each other. Carmen was so amazing and Julia wanted to help as much as she could. But she also wanted to be with Carmen day and night, live together, wake up together, do breakfast, sing and dance, go to movies. But if they wanted to continue to fight they couldn't, not yet. 

Julia brushed Carmen's hair from her forehead. 

"I wish you could stay" she said quietly. 

"Me too. Just… We will win soon, I promise." 

One more kiss and Carmen was gone. Julia shivered and started walking away. They will meet again and until then she will do her best. The more she work the sooner they win, and the sooner they win the sooner she will be able to officially call Carmen her girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me as @WildBies on twitter or as bies-from-wildland on tumblr. home say hi!


End file.
